


A Spark of Truth

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Scott pushes Stiles out of the pack little by little.Sadly, Stiles didn't realize it until it was to late.Now, Stiles, new to his Spark leaves Beacon Hills to train and learn.But what will happen when he returns.





	A Spark of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in all one go. I am late to bed. So this is EDITED at all. I'll do it tomorrow but I wanted to get it out in time of Steter week.
> 
> Steter Week: Stiles is pushed out of the pack and/or courting.

“Peter?” Stiles’ voice cracked, weak from use. 

“Welcome back, Stiles. I’m glad you’re okay,” The older wolf pulled up folding chair next to the hospital bed.

“What do you remember,” Peter asked as he took the younger man’s hand, careful of the IV in it.

The pack were fighting a group of black witches who were trying to feed from the Nemeton. Stiles’ shoved Scott out of the way, taking a hit from blonde witch’s ball of energy.

Scott lost his shit… at Stiles. Started to spit and yell that Stiles was just a human and shouldn’t be involved in the pack. That after tonight, he was done with him.

Then as Peter ran towards the the lead witch, one who looked like the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz, at least her hair did, threw a ball of fire at Peter.

“I saw the fire ball hit you and then the ground shot and a bright light… then nothing,” Stiles scooted up, having slid down the mattress.

“Yes, about that,” Peter ran his thumb up and down the Stiles’ hand. 

“Just tell me,” Stiles took a deep breath, “Is everyone okay?”

Peter let out a dry laugh and rubbed his hand down his face. 

Since Peter’s return from the dead, unlike Scott and his blind followers, Stiles’ noticed the change within the wolf. He was more stable; he was trying to do better. It started with being stuck as research partners to friends to something that could be more.

“Yes. Well the witches are no more. That was your doing. You see,” Peter glanced up. A pregnant pause later Stiles’ dad and his step-mom, Melissa entered the room.

Stiles had been so excited when he and his best friend Scott had become real brothers after their parents got married. 

That was right before Scott was bitten and they were all thrust into the world of the supernatural. 

“What Peter,” Stiles started to become anxious and he knew Peter could smell it by the movement of his twitching nose. 

“Oh son, it’s about time I told you about truth. It all starts what you inherited from your mom. You’re Spark.” Stiles’ dad eyes were glossy with wetness.

“Mom,” Stiles voice was rough with emotion as Melissa closed the door.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Peter told me about it. Your mom died because she kept it all inside. It rotted her from inside out. We won’t let that happen to you,” John leaned over, fresh tears rolling down his face. 

“What happened,” Stiles blinked back wetness.

“The Nemeton has chosen you as it’s new guardian. Scott nor that cryptic druid were doing a good job. It help awaken your Spark. 

“And Scott and the pack, what do they think of it,” Stiles sniffled and accepted a tissue from his step-mom. 

“Oh sweetie,” she squeezed his other hand. “My son is an idiot. He broke ties with you. Said you aren’t pack and don’t belong in one.”

Stiles finally cried for real.

There were small hints since Derek ran off to stay with Cora, leaving Scott in charge. It started with telling Stiles the wrong time of pack meetings which lead to outings. Besides Lydia and Peter, the pack slowly weeded him out.

He was in denial. Thought they were just too busy. That it was an accident they forgot to include him. 

Now he knows the truth.

He hasn’t been ‘pack’ for a while. They had only called him because they didn’t know how to deal with the witches and Scott didn’t want to talk directly to Peter.

“So, what now,” he asked.

##

Peter knew of a ‘camp’ for lack of better words where Stiles’ could learn more about his Spark and how to control it. 

“Think of it like summer camp, but not boring. And don’t forget to call us,” Stiles’ dad hugged him. He was donned in his Sheriff’s uniform and was heading into work after Stiles’ departure.

“That’s right. Plus, I have to agree with Peter. It will be good to get away from here. He promised he’d keep an eye on the Nematon for me and I should be fine until I return at the end of the summer.” He hoisted his duffel bag up on his shoulder. 

He looked around his family home one last time. Since Melissa moved in all those years ago, the house seemed more lived in and homely. Scott had moved out and in with Allison and Kira a few years ago.

“Melissa make sure he still eats right.” he turned to his step-mother. 

“You know I will. His health is just as important to me.” Melissa chuckled as her husband’s slouched down disappointed. 

“Go on, gang up on me.” 

Two weeks had passed since he said goodbye to his dad and Melissa. No one besides his parents and Peter knew he was leaving town for a while. Stiles knew Peter could keep his mouth shut but also would contact him if they needed him. He wasn’t sure when it began, but he trusted and relied more on Peter than anyone else.

“Focus!” Mistress Genevieve snapped. 

“Sorry,” Stiles gave his best impression of Scott’s puppy eyes towards his tiny but fierce mentor.

“Sorry isn’t going to help the trees now is it.” She walked over and laid a hand on the nearest one, bringing it back to life. “I think we need to work on your mediation more. Sit and close your eyes.”

The moment Stiles mind wandered, his spark would go haywire and the area around him would burn. It was hard without his meds too.

“Maybe if I just took a couple pills, Mistress.” He clasped his hands together over his lap.

“I told you, you don’t need any pills. It’s all about the power of your mind. Now that your powers have manifest you don’t need them anymore. Now close your eyes and listen.” 

He closed his eyes and listened to his mentor’s voice. He only had the summer to learn control and he wasn’t going to waste a moment of it. If that wasn’t motivation enough, he refused to let his powers control him.

##

The first gift he received from Peter was a Triskelion amulet. 

_Thank you._

He had been complaining about his control and Peter told him about the amulet new wolves would use to focus with their shifts.

_You’re welcome. I hope it helps you where you need it most._

Stiles rubbed his finger over the smooth surface.

_I’ll give it back when I get my Spark under control._

He hooked it to chain and hung it over his neck.

_No need. I had it made just for you. Keep it._

Stiles blushed. 

##

Lydia was livid when she had gotten home from visiting Jackson in London to find Stiles was missing.

“I can’t believe you didn’t call or message me,” her voice was laced with worry. 

“I’m sorry Lyds. So much happened at once and I didn’t want to ruin your trip with Jackson. You’d been looking forward to it.” Stiles spoke into his phone that was cradled between his ear and shoulder.

He was morphing a river stone into a wolf using his spark.

With a loud sigh she replied, “You can call me anytime, Sti. No matter what. Unlike that useless pack, I value our friendship.”

“We have come a long way since high school haven’t we,” Stiles leaned back in his chair watching the sitting wolf howling take shape.

“Yeah, so tell me about your training,” the banshee asked.

He told her about the different classes and training as he made Peter a gift to send him. 

A thank you for the amulet. It helped him tremulously with a solid anchor to focus on. 

##

Stiles was homesick. Though he was allowed to talk to Peter, Lydia and his parents, he wasn’t allowed to visit them and vice versa. 

So, he was surprised when he received his next gift from Peter.

He had been complaining about Peter’s homemade enchiladas with his special sauce. 

“Oh my god, what is that smell,” Stiles asked as he entered his home-away-from-home. Sweetness and spicy mixed with a hint of chocolate.

“A package for you Mischief,” his landlord, one of the teachers told him one afternoon when he stumbled in from a rough practice. He had a kind smile on him. 

“What is it,” Stiles kicked off his dirty shoes and line them up by door before he hung his satchel on the hook.

“A certain wolf had called me last night and dropped this off while you were gone,” Mr Haughman replied. “Check the oven and the kitchen table.”

“I can’t believe I missed him,” Stiles voice carried as he ran to the kitchen where the delicious scents were strongest. 

He began to stuff a soft cookie, loaded with chocolate chips into his mouth. An explosion of sugary heaven hit his tongue. A moan escaped him.

“You know the rules,” his teacher chuckled as he came in and leaned against the archway.

“Do you want some,” Stiles asked around a cookie he stuffed in his mouth.

“No thanks. I already ate. Enjoy.” 

“Thanks,” he replied as he took out the steaming enchiladas. 

That night he called to rave to Peter about how tasty his homemade food was and how it hit the right spot. Peter’s smooth velvety voice seemed very pleased that Stiles enjoyed his gift. The older wolf apologized he was unable to visit him.

“You could have sneaked a look at me from afar,” Stiles huffed.

He missed his wolf.

“And what if someone caught one of us. You need to focus on your classes and training. Mr Haughman praised you when I stopped by with the food. It seems you’re doing very well.” The wolf said smugly, “I’m not surprised. You excel at anything you set your mind too.”

Stiles was glad Peter wasn’t there to see the blush he knew was creeping up his face.

“Well, I am working hard. I want to take this opportunity to learn everything I can. Plus, I’m making some great contacts. I am finally feeling comfortable in my own skin.”

They talked some more. Stiles told him an embarrassing story where he accidentally turned his clothes invisible. Peter recalled a funny story about the client of his. He dealt with antiques and rare finds, particularly those of the supernatural sense. 

They said their goodbyes after Stiles began to yawn. As he fell asleep that night, he thought of what he could cook for Peter. 

##

It became a thing. Exchanging gifts over the summer. 

Somewhere between an old blessed blade given to Stiles and the rare bestiary to Peter the Spark started to question their relationship. 

“Lyds, he tracked down a hermit old mage to bless this blade which he had made for me. I love how the emeralds reflect the sun. It fits into my hand perfectly too. Ms Spavisky my combat mentor started to teach me with my blade.” Stiles sighed as he turned it around. The blade itself was made of the strongest of metals and the handle had a few gems. 

“Stiles, of course he did. Who do you think helped him find that mage...” Lydia replied. Stiles could hear he type away on her computer. 

“I really like him Lydia. I know we all had a rough start back in his insane killing rampage days. But he’s changed. He’s thoughtful, at least with me. He never seems to mind my endless chatter and besides you, he can keep up with me,” Stiles rolled over on his bed.

Lydia huffed “I understand. I mean, if anyone should resent him. It’s me. He used me to come back to life. But, he…” she paused and Stiles could her close her laptop. “He has a special place in that heart of his for you. He’s can be and is an asshole, but so are you at times. You balance each other pretty well and you both make yourself happy.”

“I know, but we’re just friends,” Stiles sighed. 

Somehow over the summer, Stiles realized that Lydia was and has been his new best friend.  
“Stiles, you’re smart as a whip but sometimes you’re so oblivious. Check your email. Go read it. I’m got an appointment for the spa first thing tomorrow morning with Melissa so I’m going to head to bed.”

Stiles heard the ping on his phone indicating it came through. “Okay, night Lyds. Have a good time with Mel tomorrow.”

“We will. Peter is going to take your dad to some sort of baseball game up in San Fran this weekend.”

Unlike his ex-pack who hasn’t reached out to him at all, his new family were wonderful. 

He opened the link and began to read.

##

_OMG OMG OMG. We are courting each other!_

Stiles paced back and forth in his room. He hardly got a wink of sleep the night before after he read the ‘Courtship of Werewolves and Mates’.

Lydia texted back ten minutes later.

_Yes. About time you figured it out._

Okay, that was a lie. He wouldn’t have without her help.

He was due to go home in two weeks. He needed to make grand gesture if he wanted to complete the courtship.

_OMG what will Mel and Dad think…_

The little bubble popped up instantly. He chewed his nails as he waited. 

_Please. The three of us know how gone you are on each other. We’ve just been waiting for one of you to make a move._

Stiles stopped and gaped at his phone as he shook it, “What do you mean,” he said to the phone and then text it.

_He didn’t leave your side when you were in the hospital. That is when we knew for sure. Let me know if you need help with your final gift…_

##

_Scott finally asked about you. Asked when you changed your number._

Stiles let out a broken laugh. He changed it before he left Beacon Hills behind. He had only given permission to give it to Lydia.

He was set to finish up ‘camp’ in two days and coming home soon. 

His understanding and control over his Spark wasn’t the only thing that changed within him. His body has filled out. Lanky arms are now replaced by slender but firm arms. Now he can compete with perfect abs against Peter.

_When and why_

He couldn’t stop his curiosity. 

_Oh, there is a couple of forest gnomes causing issue. No worries. I already met with and dealt with them. Scott’s problems may be my doing… but the gnomes are good._

Forest gnomes! He read about them. He’s so jealous Peter got to meet them.

_Don’t worry. You can meet them when you come back. Also, none of us gave Scott your new number. Also, remind me to never get on Lydia’s bad side. I am pretty sure I smelt the scent of piss after she want off on him._

Stiles knew without a doubt he’d have to deal with Scott when he got home. 

His phone dinged again. This time it was from Lydia.

_Scott had the audacity to say he even though you’re not pack you need to research for him as his best friend… Don’t worry I set him straight. _

That gave him an idea for Peter’s final courting gift. 

_Thank you. You gave me the perfect idea for a courting gift too. I’ll need your help. Call me later. _

He’d have to deal with the Scott’s pack.

##

Lydia was the best. Despite the short notice she helped locate Stiles’ courting gift. He had to take a detour on his way home but it would be worth it.

The Alpha had been a cruel leader and spiteful person. His pack had left him one-by-one. He killed the last remaining too when they tried to leave. 

Stiles easily incapacitate the half-feral omega Alpha and dumped him in the trunk.

##

He felt the moment he crossed into Beacon Hills. His connection to the Nematon hummed as a welcome back. 

He’d visit the stump soon enough. Part of his training was the best way to help the ancient tree. He was shockedwith his help, he can bring it back to its glory. Though not fast. 

Peter and Lydia were on the bottom steps of his childhood home with his parents up the top ones. 

Peter’s hand was behind him. His smile competed with the sun. Of course, he was wearing a pair of sinful jeans. He laughed when he noticed the shirt he was wearing. One of Stiles’ very own graphic tees.

It excited and lit something within Stiles to see the older wolf wearing his clothes.

The thump from his trunk when he turned into the driveway reminded him of his present.

The red-headed banshee made it to him first. She was tiny but her presence was huge. 

“Wow, you look great Stiles. Who taught you fashion,” she laughed as she hugged him tightly.

He was wearing a pair of nice dark jeans with a red fitting t-shirt. 

“Oh, I learned from the best,” he squeezed her back. “You. I thought I needed a new look for the beginning of my new life.”

Lydia glance towards the trunk then him. His eyes shifted up and down quickly confirming it was still a go.

She kissed him on the cheek and moved aside for his parents to greet him next. 

“You look good, son.” The Sheriff lifted him off the ground with a bear hug. “It’s good to have you home.” 

Melissa cried and left a wet spot on his shirt then finally there was Peter. Looking like walking Adonis.

“Hey handsome, did you miss me,” Stiles stopped inches from the wolf.

He had used his magic to hide his present. 

Peter wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him. “Maybe a little,” the wolf answered honestly.

It was their first kiss and Stiles’ couldn’t wait for more to come.

After he took his stuff in and had a drink he excused himself. “I’m sorry to leave so soon but I need to visit the Nemeton. Come on Peter. You can come too.”

Lydia nodded towards Stiles while Peter’s back was to her. 

Lydia and his parents would be following behind. His new best friend had conversed with his parents. With Peter being the new Alpha, he’d need a pack. The four of them would be it.

Then, despite her love for her biological son, she agreed. Scott and the others would have to leave Beacon Hills. They were toxic to the place. 

##

“So, I’ll be honest at first I didn’t realize we were courting one another… but I’m sure you know by now… I accept.” Stiles rolled back on his heels.

They drove into the Preserve and no one was around for miles. They’d have to walk the rest of the way to the Nemeton. The trees swayed overhead as the birds chirp happy tunes.

Peter grinned and held out his box. “This is my last gift to you. These were my parents. I have had it hidden in the family vault all this time. They’ve been passed down from generation to generation. Taila never wanted them and so they were handed down to me.”

Inside were two beautiful silver rings. The have vines wrapping around the band with small red gems. 

“Oh they are beautiful.”

“So, Stiles,” Peter got on one knee. “Will you make me do the honors of being my mate and husband.”

Stiles wiped tears from his face as he nodded, holding his hand out. “Yes.”

The ring slid on easily and it readjusted on its own to fit him perfectly. When he looked up, Peter shrugged.

“Like I said they’ve been around for a long time. My mom used to say love had its own type of magic.”

Stiles linked his arms around the wolf’s neck and kissed him. “I do love you.”

“And I love you, my dear boy. I loved you when you were just a spastic human and I love you as the powerful Spark you’ve become.”

Stiles gave him another chaste kiss before walking to his car. “And I’ve got a gift for you too, if you’ll accept it.”

He popped open his trunk and there laid the grey-haired, red-eyed man. He growled at Stiles as he attempted to move more than an inch.

“Oh darling, what have you got here,” Peter hummed as he leaned over the trunk. 

“I thought. I’m the guardian of the Nemeton. What better than being the emissary of the local pack to help with its healing and protection.” Stiles grinned.

“Oh, and the McCall pack.” Peter made eye contact with the Spark.

“Oh, well if you remember they pushed me out. I don’t want any part of them. I thought with my new Alpha by my side, rightful of Beacon Hills and protector of the Nemeton, you could so kindly give them a notice to leave.” Stiles’ arched his eyebrow at Peter.

Peter cupped Stiles’ face and devoured him. “I love the gift sweetheart and I accept your proposal.” 

With that he let his claws slid out and picked up the squirming Alpha and plunged them into the other wolf.

Stiles felt as the Alpha Spark left one and into the other. A moment later he felt the bonds snap into place and poked around. He felt Lydia and his parents but faintly he fault two more.

“Cora and Derek, of course,” he replied as he snapped his fingers and the dead body turned to dust and drifted away.

“They are my family. They’ll always be pack to me. Perhaps now, they’ll return home.” Peter’s eyes were glossy as he threw his head back and roared.

“Come, we have a tree to visit.”

##

Lydia, Melissa and John where already there when they arrived. 

They all showed their necks, submitting to Peter. The new Alpha rubbed his nose on their throats as he accepted each of them officially.

“Peter, Peter…” small male voices squeaked. Stiles turned and squealed when he saw the forest gnomes and landed on his knees.

“Hello there,” he held out his hand and the three male gnomes waddled over and shook one of his fingers each.

“Welcome, Spark, Guardian of the Nemeton.” 

Apparently, they had always been around but had kept hidden when the Nemeton was left sick and unprotected. They were the first group the new pack made an alliance with...the first of many, Stiles was sure of it. 

They heard Scott and his pack a few miles out as they were finishing up the official ritual claiming to help protect the land, and Nematon of Beacon Hills. 

“Stiles, what the f- man,” Scott walked over and punched him so hard in the shoulder the Spark stumbled against the tree.

“Wow, Scott. What was that about,” Stiles asked as he rubbed his arm. 

“You changed your number and left. I needed your help man. These evil nasty forest gnomes were causing us problems.”

Melissa crossed her arms, “Scott. They were not, and are not nasty and evil.”

Scott glared at his mother.

“Anyways, your back now and you can help research them so my pack can get rid of them,” Scott puffed his chest out.

Lydia laughed, “Scott, really. He can’t even feel the change. None of them can,” she pointed the others behind him. 

“Scott. Let’s get some things straight. You pushed me out of your pack and expect me to still help you. That’s a laugh,” Stiles held up a finger.

“Yeah, but it’s for your own good. You weren’t good for the pack, only research.”

Peter growled and was blocked by Stiles as he took a step forward. “It’s okay protective wolf. I got this.”

He turned back to Scott. “Human or not. I was part of your pack. Despite being good at research or not, I was you pack mate. But above all else, I was supposed to be your best friend. Your brother. I don’t know what happened to that person I knew,” Stiles stated. 

“You let him bit me. That’s what!” Scott screamed. “Yet he’s the one you go too. How can I trust you when you are friends with a psycho.”

“Son,” John piped up. “That wasn’t either of their faults truly and it resulted in you becoming healthy. No longer will you have asthma. You have changed and it breaks my and your mother’s heart.”

The Sheriff held Melissa’s hand.

“And that is why we accepted Stiles and Peter to be part of their pack,” Melissa commented.

Scott roared. “What do you mean!”

Peter let his eyes flash red. 

Stiles held out his hand and his eyes glowed. Scott and his pack ran into an invisible wall when they tried to attack.

“You see Scott. The Nemeton did not find you worthy but it did with me. It awoken my magic and now I’m a powerful Spark.”

The others cowered away as Scott spat at him. “I am a True Alpha, you are nothing.”

“You may be one, but this is land no longer claims you as it’s protector,” Peter’s voice rumbled. 

The others stopped and stared at the new Pack.

“Stiles, what is he talking about,” Issac spoke up. 

“You all have not proven yourselves worthy. As the Alpha of this land I have the right to exile you all. You all have 48 hours to pack up and leave. Stay and it won’t be good,” Peter’s howl echoed.

Scott was furious but was dragged away with his girlfriends, both of them mouthing ‘I’m sorry' to them as they all left.

The new pack gathered around and enjoyed a group hug.

“It’s our new life now. I’m glad to call you all pack and family,” Stiles said.

“To family and love,” Peter kissed Stiles on top of his head, “and to new adventures and less toxic in our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I'll edit it tomorrow or this weekend.


End file.
